They Have Boy Trouble
by JeffPrower
Summary: Hinata has a problem getting Naruto to notice her, Hanabi has a problem getting Konohamaru to notice her, Neji just wants to play video games in silence.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga, a girl at the age of 14 (or possibly 15, I don't know, take your pick, I choose 14) was staring out of a window, with a misty stare. Neji Hyuga was the first to learn not to interrupt her, while she was doing this, otherwise she would pull you into a conversation of extreme girly measures. Hanabi didn't care; she actually had the same problem as Hinata: Boy trouble.

"Hey sis," Hanabi said it was amazing how much Hanabi and Hinata got along. Hiashi liked Hanabi a lot more, so most would think that Hinata would be jealous. "I got real trouble." Some say that Hinata only doesn't care because she's the Hyuga heiress.

"Konohamaru?" People like Rock Lee just assumed that Hinata was a bigger person than that, so she just didn't care.

"Yep. Thinkin' about Naruto?" If anybody asked Hinata, she would side with Lee; however, it was really because she began to value her father's opinion less and less as the years went on.

"Yeah." In the end, Hinata and Hanabi got along

"They're like little clones." Hanabi said

"Sakura."  
"Moegi."  
"Doesn't want him" Hinata said

"He doesn't care." Hanabi said

"Ask him if you can hang out." Neji said as he died on a video game, you know they have them, they have HD t.v.'s (as pointed out in one episode of Naruto: Shippuden) and refrigerators, they have video games "It's not quite a date, get him to fall for you and stop disrupting me while I play Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Either that or stare out of a window that's not in the game room." Neji Finished

"Huh," Hanabi said "Hey sis, why didn't we think of that?"  
"Because you two are too shy to think clearly about those two." Neji said and then went muttering off about how _this_ was the main branch brain power and the stupid f*&#ing cruse seal.

--

"So, Konohamaru." Hanabi Hyuga said, her cheeks as red as Santa's suit "Do you wanna hang out some time?" Hanabi immediately braced herself for rejection, but to her surprise, Konohamaru said

"Sure, Hanabi!" Hanabi almost did a back flip, but she composed herself, Konohamaru was still there. After he left, she would do her back flip.

"So, when?" Hanabi asked

"Hmm, how about 6:30?" Konohamaru asked

"Awesome!" Hanabi didn't think much, this time, because she did a back flip.

"What was _that_ all about?"Konohamaru asked

"Oh, nothing." Hanabi said smiling

--

"Well you seem to be in a good mood, Hinata." Kiba said

"Yes! Neji gave me the perfect idea to make Naruto mine! I'll just hang out with him more and then I'll make him fall for me."  
"Do you really think you can make him fall for you?" Kiba asked

"W-well i-it's worth a t-t-try." Hinata said

-- (Still with Hinata, only at the Ichiraku ramen shop)

"Umm, N-Naruto would you like to hang out some time?"  
"Sure, Hinata! But first I have to find Sakura; this might be the day she says yes to me! Hey, Hinata, why do you always twitch when I say Sakura's name? See, you just did it again! Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. All three times! And you're all red in the face again!"  
"Umm, w-we can t-talk about th-that at another t-t-time; d-d-don't you have to find S-S-Sakura?" Hinata said and then twitched


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto said, completely ignoring the fact that Sakura was in the middle of a conversation with Sai

"Hi, Naruto!" Sakura said

"So, Sakura; do you wanna go-"

"-Out sometime?" Sakura finished "No. besides, today, I'm going to have a little talk with a certain Ino Yamanaka, replacing my hair gel with glue was _so_ un-cool."  
Naruto tuned out after she said no. This would make things a little awkward with Naruto.

"Um, Naruto." Hinata said "M-maybe we could go somewhere like the amusement park, it seems like after rejection you might be pretty down."

"Nah, not really, I've gotten used to rejection." Naruto said matter-of-factly

"Um; some would say that that means you-" Hinata cut herself off. Even though she hated the fact that Sakura got Naruto's attention, she would never make Naruto think that by finishing that sentence at least externally 'Some would say that that means you're losing interest.'

(Well I guess now's as good a time as any to just sorta change it to Hanabi.)

--

"Neji!" Hanabi yelled from down the stair case leading to the game room

"What is it, you little mother fu-"

"Your advice worked!"  
"Why the f*&# should I care?"

Hanabi paused for a second "I don't know."  
Seconds passed "YOU LITTLE MOTHER F*R, I'LL KILL YOU!!!! #$%^&*(?))?(*&^%$#!"  
Hanabi gasped, Neji just said the forbidden Hyuga swear (It takes ten seconds to say)! "He said we should hang out around 6:30!" Hanabi said as if Neji had not just uttered a forbidden swear that was supposed to be kept to the main branch (Believe it or not, she actually heard Hinata say it once!)

"Hey; genius, did you ask him where you were going?"  
"Uh-crap."

"Do you have his phone number?"  
"… I hate myself! I finally get a date with-"  
"It's not a date." Neji pointed out

"… I hate you, Neji. I finally get to _hang out_ with Konohamaru and I forgot to-"

The phone rang

Hanabi picked it up and yelled "WHAT THE H#$$ (So, it may not be a K fic any more. I'm still gonna bleep stuff) DO YOU WANT, YOU-"  
"Well for starters, I want to keep my ear drums." Konohamaru said  
"Oh, Konohamaru, hi! What's going on?"  
"Just like a woman." Neji said  
"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?" Hanabi yelled  
"I SAID 'JUST LIKE A WOMAN'!"  
"I'LL DEAL WITH YOU, WHEN I'M DONE ON THE PHONE, MR. HYUGA PRODIGY!"  
"THAT'S RIGHT, I'M A HYUGA PRODIGY AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT!"  
"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BI-"  
"I was serious about keeping my ear drums."  
"Sorry, Kono." Hanabi said  
"Did you just call me Kono?"  
"Um, is that a problem? Because I can stop."  
"No, it's not a problem. So I realized we didn't make any –great back flip, by the way-"  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. We didn't say how we we're gonna meet."  
"Oh, yeah." Hanabi said and laughed, well giggled. Yep, like a little school girl  
"So, how about I pick you up?"  
"Oh, s-s-sure!" Hanabi just remembered something "How did you get my phone number?"  
"You gave me your number, along with a kiss on the cheek, you don't remember?"  
"Well, I remember the kiss." Hanabi said with a blush across her face

Silence "Okay, bye Hana." Konohamaru said and hung up

Hanabi did a back flip and landed in a hand stand.

--

Even though Naruto wasn't in emotional dread, they still went to the amusement park, because… well why not?

"Oh. My. Goodness." Naruto said, looking up at a roller coaster that must've been at least 40 feet high. "Hinata, that is the greatest thing in the world and I will truly hate you for at least 12 years of my life if we don't go on that ride."

Hinata had to admit, that ride seemed kind of… well, life endangering, but she can't say no to Naruto or risk being hated by him for 12 years; that would really murder her chances of dating him.

"Um, okay." The next 43 seconds were screaming were nothing but screaming… and Hinata passed out. She woke up on the grass with her head on Naruto's lap. She almost sprang upright from surprise, but she strained herself not to; she wanted this moment to last as long as it could. Naruto was sitting against a tree.

"Hinata, these last 4 minutes we've spent together have been the best of my life. Just thought you should know."  
Hinata blushed furiously "Umm, Naruto, I hope I wasn't heavy to carry."  
"Nah." After that, they were both silent and Naruto thought of the impure thoughts he had when Hinata was passed out

Flashback!

'Man, Hinata's light.' Naruto thought

'**She's also kinda cute.**'

'Huh? I don't think that about Hinata. Who are you anyway?'

'**Oh, me? I'm inner Naruto.**'

'Isn't that the Nine-tailed-fox?'

'**No, he doesn't count; he's just another guy that the fourth Hokage put in us. See I'm all of your repressed feelings. Here, I'll prove it; I'll unleash some of your Hinata-based feelings. What do you feel like doing to Hinata, right now?**'

'I feel like doing things so dirty, that the nastiest man in the world would get scared. How did my feelings get this dirty?'

'**That, my friend, is because of an influx of feelings for Hinata that were not evenly spread into the brain of outer Naruto, you. Albeit that **_**may**_** be because they weren't even used**'

'So wait, does that mean that every time I've seen Hinata, you've been-'

'**Mentally undressing her? Salivating over her? Yes. Oh, yeah and currently, Mr. I'll carry you bridal style, your hand is on Hinata's butt, and you are **_**so **_**lucky, that while you were on that little forty foot high roller coaster, Hinata didn't notice your hand on her breast. Admit it, you wanna put it back there and you**_** still**_** haven't moved your hand from her butt.**'

End Flashback


	3. Chapter 3

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I messed up and had to do another chapter, then I messed up again and now we see chapter 3.

"So, Konohamaru, what do you wanna do?" Hanabi asked

"Kiss Moegi, deeply."

Hanabi sighed "This may not be a date, but hearing about how you want to shove your tongue down a girl's throat, kinda disturbs me. Besides" Hanabi continued "There are other girls out there, besides that little hair legs having, orange haired,-"

"Hanabi?" Konohamaru interrupted "Are you in love with me?"

"W-w-w-what? N-n-n-no! I just well I-I-I-I… I'm in love with you, but before you start saying anything, I know you don't want me, I know you lust for Moegi, and I know, that you think I'm just some little Hyuga girl! So nothing you can say can surprise me!"  
"I may be falling for you. Not surprised?"  
"Actually, I'm very surprised." Hanabi said then fainted

--

Konohamaru rang the door bell to the Hyuga compound and Neji answered the door

"Yeah, umm, Hanabi fainted." Konohamaru said to Neji

"Wanna keep her? $12."

"I don't wanna –wait, if you could put a price on Hanabi, it would be $12?"

"Neji inflation is going on right now, it triples the price of everything."  
"So normally Hanabi would be $4."  
"Yes. If you wait 3 minutes then Neji inflation is over. If you wanna buy Hinata, then I need $100; that's the price that's not during Neji inflation, then you pay $300 and don't you EVER tell Hinata that she's worth $100 according to me. She'll never let it go."

Konohamaru had to think about this. He could buy Hanabi and all he would have to pay is $4. After a few seconds of silence, Konohamaru said "I only got $3, the rest of my money's at home."  
"Neji's emporium is having a sale on all things called Hanabi. 100% off."  
"So what you're saying is, I could turn around with Hanabi and go home."  
"Yes."  
"However if you do," Hiashi Hyuga said "I'll kill you. Give Neji my daughter and go home."  
"Okay. Bye, Neji."  
"Rats, I almost got rid of her."  
-- (I had nowhere to go with Hinata and Naruto so let me tell you what happened; Hinata and Naruto agreed to meet in that spot again tomorrow… let's just skip to that part)

Hinata stood alone next to a tree waiting for Naruto. She'd almost lost faith in him until she saw Naruto running to where she was standing. He was huffing and puffing, when he said "Sorry *huff* *puff* I'm late *huff* I *puff* was turning in *huff* my ANBU application." Naruto soon caught his breath. What he didn't tell Hinata is that he made a bet with Lee that he could throw a shuriken farther than Lee and the loser had to do 8 laps around the Leaf Village… he lost by 2 inches. "Hinata, I… well, I… have you ever had to tell someone something, but you couldn't quite do it?"

Hinata started to blush. She still couldn't quite tell Naruto how she felt about him. "Umm, well y-y-yes."  
"Really? When?"  
"Umm, well, I-I… I brought you some brownies."  
"Oh, tha-" After years, Naruto added it up: Her face got red every time he was around her, she stuttered around him, when he asked her about stuff like love, she blushed _and_ stuttered.

'**So… Naruto… you finally figured it out eh? I always thought you were too stupid to realize she had the hots for ya.'**

'How subtle. She's been my friend for years! I guess I didn't want that to change, so I blocked out her obvious signs. Also, I blocked off my feelings for her, because I didn't want to lose her. I guess the one I value most in my life is Hinata.'

"Umm, Naruto? Are you alright?"  
A smile crossed Naruto's face. "I'm alright, but you know… I've tasted your brownies, they're great. However, I wonder; how does Hinata taste?"

Hinata barely had time to say 'huh?' before Naruto kissed and embraced her. He was really sloppy, maybe that was a bit of Inner Naruto starting to seep out. It took a bit for Hinata to register that her dream of many years was finally coming true. She registered it and immediately started to embrace Naruto.

"No complaints." Naruto said "But, I think I want a second serving." Naruto said before kissing her again

--

--

Want more? Just ask. Don't _always_ expect it quickly. Suggestions_ are_ welcome.


End file.
